


Hungry

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader encounters Sam during “My Bloody Valentine” when he is already under Famine’s influence and craving demon blood. To fight the urge for demon blood he takes her instead. DomSam action as he would be very on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

I checked the clock one more time, where the hell was Sam? He said he was on his way an hour ago. I was so happy he was in town again, it had been a year since I had seen him. The doorbell rang and I jumped up off the couch, adjusted my blouse so he could have a good view, and opened the door.

“Hi Sam,” I said, smiling seductively. He was in his suit and tie and damn he looked good.

“Hey,” he seemed agitated.

“What’s wrong?” I reached out to touch his arm and he grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him, putting one hand on my back, pressing me so hard against him I could barely breathe, and tangling the other hand in my hair. He kissed me, hard, and bit my bottom lip. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart and I gasped, “Good to see you too.”

“(Y/N), I need you,” his voice broke. “I’m hungry for it.”

“I’m right here,” I put my hand on his cheek, “take me.” He picked me up, arms under my ass, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kicked the door closed with his foot and carried me to the bedroom. I pulled off my shirt and he buried his face in my breasts while I loosened his tie. He set me down on the edge of my bed and ripped his tie off, a devilish look in his eyes.

“Lay down,” he ordered. “You’re going to be very still and very quiet, and if you’re good, you will get a big reward. Do you think you can do that?”

I nodded my head and lay back on the bed. Sam put my wrists together, pulled them above my head, and lashed them to the headboard with his tie. I licked my lips, nervous and turned on at the same time. He pulled the cups of my bra under my breasts and took my nipple in his teeth. Hovering between pleasure and pain, I cried out.

He looked up at me with dark eyes and I shivered. “Shh,” he put his finger on my lips and I whimpered and sucked it into my mouth.

He ran his hands down my body, staring at me so intensely I thought I would melt. He slipped my skirt down my legs and my panties followed soon after. He slid one hand between my thighs and I pushed my hips up to meet it.

“Be still,” he warned, pushing me back down with one hand on my stomach.

“Sam,” I whispered, “please.”

“What did I say?” he took his hand away. “You didn’t listen so now you get punished.” He unbuttoned his crisp white dress shirt and pulled it off, I stared at his muscular arms. He unbuckled his dress pants and let them fall to the floor and slid his boxer briefs off, stepping out of them and kneeling beside my head.

“Suck it, “ he demanded.

I picked my head up and took him in my mouth, licking at the top and then taking in as much as I could. He groaned and tangled his hands in my hair, pushing me further down on his dick. I choked on it and he held me there for just a minute longer before finally pulling me off.

“Very good,” he wiped my lip with his thumb. “Now you get a reward.”

He crawled down the bed and put his face between my thighs. I could feel his breath on my pussy but I stayed very still and didn’t make any noise.

“Oh, you’re being so good,” he breathed. He flicked his tongue out at my clit, looking up at me for a reaction. I bit my lip but made no noise, not a sound.

“So good,” he licked from top to bottom and stuck a finger in, sliding it in and out, slowly. I tasted blood I was biting my lip so hard to keep from crying out.

He finally gave me permission, “You can move, and let me hear you scream baby.”

I bucked my hips up, pushing his face into my pussy and let out a sound I don’t think I have ever made before, my orgasm making my body shudder and quake.

He smiled, wiped his face against his shoulder, and crawled back up my body. Kissing my stomach, my breasts, and my lips, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

He pulled my legs up until my ankles were on his shoulders and said, “You ready baby?”

I nodded, and he shoved in, hard. I yelped and strained against his tie as it cut into my wrists.

“Yeah, you can take it all, can’t you baby?” he pumped in and out, looking down at me, his thighs slapping against my ass.

“Oh God–Sam–yes!” I screamed.

He put his hand on my throat and squeezed, just hard enough, and I came, screaming his name. He put his hands on my thighs, pulling them flat against his chest, screaming my name as he came. He put my legs down, rubbing them, working all the kinks out.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asked as he laid down beside me.

“Good God no, that was the best sex I’ve had in a long time,” I rolled over, throwing my arm around his waist and put my head on his chest. “So where did that come from?”

“What?” he rubbed my back.

“All the ordering me around, and angry sex,” I chuckled.

“Did I seem angry?” he pushed back and looked down at me, concerned.

“Well, not angry…just…intense,” I ran my hands through his hair.

“Oh…I don’t know. I’ve just felt really…on edge lately, I’m not sure why,” he pulled me close to him again.

I shrugged, “Probably just the case you’re working on. I’m sure being an FBI agent isn’t all shits and giggles.”

“Yeah,” he said, and I felt him breathe a deep sigh.

“You wanna spend the night?”

“Um, I probably shouldn’t. I’m sure my partner wants me to get back so we can keep working this case.”

“Slave driver,” I grumbled.

Sam chuckled and said, “I don’t have to leave right now though.”

“Okay,” I smiled and snuggled into him, glad to have him for a few more hours, and hoping it wouldn’t be a year before I saw him again.


End file.
